


burning up

by tinyscales



Series: solangelo drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyscales/pseuds/tinyscales
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: solangelo drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	burning up

Mist like rain whispers down from the heavens, soaking Nico’s hair and making it curl at the ends. He’ll have a face crowned with little black spirals by the time they get back to camp. 

He sighs, sniffs at the pressure in his nose and huddles further back inside his hoodie. 

Startling blue eyes catch his own and Nico knows Will’s going to do it. Before he can protest, a tan hand is pressed to the clammy skin of his forehead. 

“You’re burning up,” Will pouts, but doesn’t move to take his hand away. 

Nico shudders. His cheeks glow red.


End file.
